pen pals
by music angel
Summary: Serena gets an assignment that will change her's and the Scouts lifes forever


Pen Pals by Music Angel  
Rating: pg 13  
E-mail: musicangel242001@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. North American Rights for Sailor Moon are owned by D.I.C. Diane, the Japan Sailor Knights, US Sailor Scouts and Knights are my characters.  
.........................................................  
  
Chapter 1 The assignment  
  
~ Serena's pov ~  
  
Class I have arranged with several over seas schools for you to have pen pals. You are each to take a name from the box and tell me the name so I can give the address for your pen pal. Said Ms. Haruna. Cindy who do you have? Anne Stone. Katie? Mary Cook. Joe? James Thomas. Serena? Katrina Camlet....   
* 30 minutes later *  
You are to have written your first letter to them by Friday and in the letter you will ask them where they go to school, how old they are, if they have any siblings or pets, and to give a brief description of themselves.   
* 2 weeks later at Ami's apartment *  
You guys I got a letter from Katrina. Hey where's Mina? She said she had something to do and took off. Said Lita. Well tell it what it says Serena? Just a minute Rei I have to get it out of my book bag.   
Dear Serena,   
  
How are you? I'm fine. I have twin sister named Annissya, and 2 brothers named Joshua and Andrew. Thank you for the picture, enclosed is a picture of me. I have an orange cat named Lily. You can call me Kat. My dream is to become a bride and own a bakery and flower shop. I love cherry pie, bargain hunting, cats, fire opals, home economics, the colors red and orange, cooking, and lilies. I hate trains, peas, and physics. I'm 5 ft 6 in tall, I have reddish orange hair done up in one bun and turquoise eyes, my astrological sign is a Capricorn, I'm 14, and my birthday is January 6th. I'm a really good cook. I go to Oak Ridge Prep School.   
  
Sincerely,   
Katrina   
~ Katrina's pov ~ * 2 weeks earlier *   
Class I have arranged with several over seas schools for you to have pen pals. You are each to take a name from the box and tell me the name so I can give the address for your pen pal. No trading, your stuck with who you got. Said Mrs Gray.  
Megan? Lily Tonetti. Daisy? Sarah Carpenter. Katrina? Serena Tsukino.  
* 30 minutes later *  
You are to have written your first letter to them by Friday and in the letter you will ask them where they go to school, how old they are, if they have any siblings or pets, and to give a brief description of themselves.   
* 2 weeks later *   
Katrina you have a letter from Serena Tsukino. Thanks mom. I say then I run upstairs to my room to read it.   
Dear Kat,   
  
How are you? I'm Fine. I have a twin sister named Diane and a little brother named Sammy. I have navy blue cat named Luna. I love Ice cream, cake, home economics, diamonds, roses, bunnies, and the colors pink and white. I hate carrots, ghosts, dentists, Math, and English. My dream is to be a bride. I go to crossroads Junior High School. I'm, 14 my birthday is June 30th, I have blonde hair done up in meatballs and blue eyes, My astrological sign is Cancer, I can't cook, and I'm 4 ft 11 in tall.   
  
Sincerely,  
Serena   
BEEP BEEP BEEP went my communicator. Kat youma attack at the mall and they took James. Said Clarissa. After she said the youma had James I felt like someone was squeezing my heart. Sun Crystal Power I shouted! After I said that orange light surrounded my body. First my uniform appeared. It had a reddish orange collar and skirt, with a red in the front with my brooch on it, and a red bow in the back. Then Came my boots. They went up to my knees and were reddish orange and had the symbol of the sun at the top of them. Next came my tiara, it had a sun in the middle of it. Then came my gloves they were white and went up to my elbow, they had a reddish orange trim surrounding the cuffs. Then last thing was my orange sun shaped earrings.   
After I was finished transforming i took off for the mall running as fast as i can. When i got there i yelled HEY NEGATRASH WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE WHO CAN FIGHT BACK. IN THE NAME OF THE SUN I'LL PUNISH YOU. I'M SAILOR SUN. Gemini Ice Storm. Aries Fireball Attack. Yell Sailor Gemini and Sailor Aries. Sailor Scorpio when I tell you to attack. Okay Sailor Sun. The youma dropped James. Run Terra Knight I shouted. Now Sailor Scorpio. Scorpio Deadly Scream yells Sailor Scorpio. Solar Flare I yelled. The youma screamed as the attack hit it and turned into dust. I run over James, and check to make sure no one is watching, detransform. James are you alright? I ask. Just a little sore, I'll be alright. Sis are you okay? Asks James. As Clarissa limps over to us while leaning on Travis's shoulder. I'm fine, I just sprained my ankle that's all. Clarissa give me your transformation pen, till your ankle heals totally you're on medical leave. No fighting for you. I say. Okay, here's my transformation pen. I didn't want to have to do this but as the leader of the Sailor Scouts I have to protect you guys. I took your transformation pen because i don't want you to injured your ankle any worse than already is. I'm sorry, but I care about you to much as a friend to let you fight with an injured ankle, I say. I understand says Clarissa. Good, now let's go back to my place and find out what happened.   
* Back at Kat's after the battle *  
Okay who got to the scene first? I ask. I did, replies James. James please tell us what happened. I was in the music store looking at cd's when I heard people screaming and yelling so I went to see what the noise was all about. When I got out of the store i noticed several youma. So I ducked an empty store and hid behind some racks of merchandise and transformed. I sent out an all call signal on my communicator and Clarissa was the first one to answer. So I told what was happening and she said she'd call everybody and told me to wait for the some else to arrive and said bye. Then I put my communicator away and rushed out of my hiding place to battle the youmas. Then they caught me cause i wasn't watching my back. Said James. James if you ever do that again i will hurt you severely, understood! I said. When Clarissa told me that you'd been captured by the youmas, i felt like someone was crushing my heart. I was terrified, cause i didn't know whether you were dead or alive or severely injured. I say. Then I start to cry. Shhh it's okay, don't cry, I'm alright. Says James while hugging me. I know, its just I can't stand the thought of losing you. I say while wipe my eyes with a tissue.   
.........................................................  
  
The end of chapter 1. In case you can't tell James and Katrina are dating.Hope you enjoyed it. Please send any comments or suggestion to me at musicangel242001@yahoo.com  
This is my first fan fic so be nice. 


End file.
